time travel
by Chidori Ai
Summary: :  Sakura saw all her best friends die in front of her by Sasuke.  Distraught, she goes Tsunade and gives her the ability to go back in time.  She goes back in time to when they graduated. Can she save her friends and can she save Sasuke from Orochimaru's
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Time Travel**

Time Travel

**Summary: Sakura saw all her best friends die in front of her by Sasuke. Distraught, she goes Tsunade and gives her the ability to go back in time. She goes back in time to when they graduated. Can she save her friends and can she save Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp without falling in love with him again?**

**Author Note**

**Hey. I know I haven't updated for a long time. It's because I don't have ideas right now, but I will continue them. Just wait. All my stories just have to wait. So just enjoy.**

"Hi" talking

'_Hi' thought_

_Hi Dream_

Hi Flashback

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Sakura's POV**

_I saw Sasuke trust his sword though Naruto. I yelled at Sasuke to stop. I saw Sasuke smirk. I cried angry tears. I looked down towards Naruto. He looked at me with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Sakura." I saw him drop dead. I screamed and launched myself at Naruto and caught Sasuke by surprise. I then teleported me and Naruto to the Hokage tower. Tsunade was surprised, but when she saw Naruto, she turned sad. I screamed something at her to heal him. She checked him and said the same thing Naruto last said, "I'm sorry, Sakura." The next thing I knew was I was falling. All my friends were killed by that bastard. Then I was greeted by darkness._

I woke up panting and sweating. I felt something warm run down my cheeks. I put my hand on it to see what it was. Tears.

I remember Sasuke said tears are meaningless and show weakness. But right now, I didn't care. I put my knees under my chin and wrapped my arms around them. I rocked back and forth and cried even harder.

All my friends are dead. All them. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Garra, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, and… Naruto. _'What if I ask Tsunade if there is a jutsu that is able to undo all this? _And with that thought, she got up and got dressed to go to her mentor.

**Normal POV**

Sakura teleported to the Hokage tower and in front of Tsunade. "Is there a jutsu that can undo all this?" Sakura said hoping. "No" Tsunade said simply. Sakura's hopes faded into sadness. "But there is a jutsu to go back in time." Tsunade said.

Her hope came back. "Can I have it?" Sakura asked.

"… Fine. But the jutsu is difficult, so be careful. If you didn't do anything in the past, you can come back to this time, give a report and go back. If you go, you will be in you younger body. If you bring anyone to see the future, you will be in this body, but the guest stays the same."

Sakura was processing everything, and then agreed.

Tsunade showed the scroll to Sakura and stepped back. Sakura made hand signs and then she was gone.

**Sakura POV**

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! YOU JUST GRADUATED! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" I heard someone yell. I got up and inspected where I am. I realized I was in my 12 years old body.

My eyes filled with tears threatening to fall. This is where it all started. Where I am in a team with Kakashi, Naruto, and… Sasuke.

I got up and looked in the mirror. I saw my hair was long. _'I need a hair cut'_ I thought. I grabbed a kunai and cut it straight across. _'Much better'_ I thought. I went to pick out my clothes because there is no way I will wear that dress. I went to the black tank top with a black kimono and black tights. I wore my ninja shoes and headband and I ran downstairs, said bye to my mom and headed to the school.

**Normal POV**

Sakura went outside and stopped. She wondered if she still has her strength and jutsus. She did. _'Interesting' _She thought. She then teleported in front of the school and walked inside. She walked inside and noticed a crowd. Of fan girls. Around Sasuke. She kept walking and sat next to him and all the fan girls were furious. She turned her attention to Sasuke who was facing Naruto. _'Uh Oh' _She thought. She stood up about to stop Naruto when a dumb fan girl came up and pushed her. _'Damn' _she thought.

She fell onto Sasuke who was surprised and landed on top of him. Sasuke landed on his back with Sakura laying on him, faces inches apart. She was about to get up, but someone came and pushed Naruto and fell on top of her making Sakura's lips meet Sasuke's. When Naruto was getting up, he saw what happened and fainted on top of Sakura which made her push harder into Sasuke's lips making her grunt. She tried to get up, but Naruto was heavy. She freed her leg and kicked Naruto hard. He jumped up yelping and Sakura got up.

Her bangs were shadowing he eyes, but had a dark aura heading for Naruto. "Die, idiot." She said. Her head went up and showing her eyes, which had an evil glint in them. Naruto was cowering in fear. "S-S-Sakura- c-chan. G-Gomen."

She turned her head to where the fan girls were because she felt a deadly glare. Ino decided to step in. "How dare you kiss my Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked at her evilly. "Do you want a dent in your head?"

Ino shook in fear, but stood her ground. "Yeah right. Like you can hurt me. Besides, if you're trying to impress Sasuke-kun." "I don't like Sasuke anymore and please, I make a hole in the wall if I flick it with my pinkie." "Some of the fan girls yelled, "What! You don't like Sasuke-kun anymore!" Ino then said, "Prove it."

**Sakura's POV**

"Prove it." I heard her say. I went in front of a wall and flicked it with my pinkie finger. I heard it explode and left a hole the size of a bomb. People were staring at me with wide eyes. "Next time, that will be your head." I then walked to my seat in between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke looked surprised while Naruto looked at me with awe.

Before Naruto said something, Iruka- sensei came in and announced the teams. "… Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki (sp), Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake." Everyone expected me to cheer in victory. I just said, "Hn. Whatever." Everyone's jaws fell. Even Sasuke's. Some fan girl came up and said, "What! How can you not be happy?" She was about to slap me, but I grabbed her hand and threw her toward the wall.

She hit the wall and slid down and everyone saw the crater. I covered my eyes with my bangs. "I told you. I don't like Sasuke anymore." Tears went down my face. "Come on, Naruto, Sasuke. Go to Kakashi-sensei." I avoided their eyes as they came over to me. I grabbed their hands and was gone in a tornado of sakura blossoms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Explaining**

Time Travel

**Summary: Sakura saw all her best friends die in front of her by Sasuke. Distraught, she goes Tsunade and gives her the ability to go back in time. She goes back in time to when they graduated. Can she save her friends and can she save Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp without falling in love with him again?**

"Hi" talking

'_Hi' thought_

_Hi Dream_

Hi Flashback

**Author Note**

**I don't own Naruto. This is also revised.**

**Recap:**

"Come on, Naruto, Sasuke. Let's go to Kakashi-sensei. Grab my hand." I avoided their eyes as they came over to me. I grabbed their hands and was gone in a tornado of sakura blossoms.

**End of recap**

**Sasuke's POV**

I found my vision was clouded by sakura petals. When it cleared, I saw it was the room where we were supposes to meet Kakashi-sensei. I looked over to her. I saw that she was still crying.

I walked over to her. I found her muttering, "I don't like Sasuke. I don't like Sasuke anymore. Not after _that_ happened. I hate him. I hate him."

When Kakashi-sensei came in, she ran to him and cried, telling him how much she missed him not knowing what could happen in the future. Kakashi-sensei looked at her confused. He looked at me and Naruto. I just shrugged and Naruto just faintly said, "I don't know."

Then someone knocked on the door to tell them he was here and came in. It was a guy with black hair and black eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

When I saw Kakashi-sensei, I ran to him crying. I kept telling him that I missed him. He looked at me confused. _'Why is he looking at me like that?' _Then it hit me. I am younger. He didn't die yet. I silently gasped.

He looked at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke just shrugged. Naruto just faintly said, "I don't know."

Then someone knocked on the door to tell them he was here and came in. It was a guy with black hair and black eyes. I gasped, knowing who that was.

It was Sai from the future. The _older _Sai. The one who has changed. I let go of Kakashi-sensei and ran to him, tackling him yelling, "SAI!" I started to cry again. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Naruto looked at me surprised and wide-eye.

"Hey ugly, is that you? You look even uglier now, than the future." I heard Sai said. A vein popped out of my head and I hit him into the wall. Naruto gasped. Sai then got up and I yelled, "Baka Sai. Of course it's me. Why are you here, alive? Is Naruto still alive? Is Kakashi-sensei alive? Who is with you? Why are still in your original form when I'm all small? Is Sasuke still alive?" "Um, when Sasuke killed me, it was a clone. I used a similar time travel jutsu that Tsunade gave me. And Sasuke is still alive." I made a face which didn't go unnoticed by the three behind her.

"Naruto is, well, look behind me." I looked behind him and saw him. Naruto. My brother is alive. "NARUTO!" I jumped up and hugged him. He's different than the past self. He has a serious face on, but had a smile on his face.

I started to cry even more. "Naruto, I missed you so much. Your past self is so annoying. How are you still alive? I thought Sasuke killed you."

"Um, well I was dead. But the Kyuubi was still alive and restored me. When grandma Tsunade saw me, she freaked out. She thought that I was a ghost that was going to haunt her for all the things that she did to me. I figured out fast. I started to play along. But unfortunately, she figured out that I was playing and punched me in the head."

I got so pissed at him that while said his story, a few veins popped out and I has a deadly aura. Sai, younger Sasuke, younger Naruto, and younger Kakashi-sensei backed away. Naruto was oblivious, so she punched him in the head.

"Baka Naruto. Yes, you're like a brother to me, but how dare you make a fool of the 5th Hokage!"

I saw Naruto look behind me. I turned around and saw that he was looking at younger Sasuke, younger Naruto, and younger Kakashi-sensei. Younger Sasuke, younger Naruto, and younger Kakashi-sensei stared at older Naruto while older Naruto stared at younger Sasuke with sadness and agony. Sasuke seem to have caught that but didn't say anything.

Sai broke the silence. "Kakashi-sensei is in town right now. I also know a jutsu that makes you back to your original form and then if you want, back to your younger form." I had a deadly aura and said, "What is the jutsu." He showed me the jutsu and I preformed some hand signs that are even to fast the sharingan. Then some smoke came up and showed my original form. Sai then handed me my ANBU cloak.

Younger Sasuke, younger Naruto, and younger Kakashi-sensei stared at me wide eye. I heard younger Naruto say, "Damn, she's hot when she's older." If I wasn't in a bad mood, I would have laughed, but I didn't.

Older Naruto smiled and said, "You won't like her like that anymore. She's just a sister to me now. I love Hinata." Older Naruto face turned solemn. Younger Naruto's face turned into shock. "Naruto, I know you miss her, but I think she would like you to move on. Naruto said, "I can't help it. I love her too much. I won't move on. Besides, how do you know what I feel? You… I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I forgot that Sasuke-teme broke your heart and did so many bad things."My face was shadowed and I was crying again. Younger Sasuke was in shock. "It's okay Naruto. I forgive you." I said.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naruto, I know you miss her, but I think she would like you to move on. Naruto said, "I can't help it. I love her too much. I won't move on. Besides, how do you know what I feel? You… I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I forgot that Sasuke-teme broke your heart and did so many bad things."Sakura's face was shadowed and she was crying again.

I was in pure shock. _'what did I do?' _I heard her say, ""It's okay Naruto. I forgive you."

**Normal POV**

Sakura stopped crying and rubbed it all away. She smiled then said, "Let's find Kakashi-sensei."

Read and Review


End file.
